karaoke?¡
by catdi13
Summary: la música es la forma de expresión del alma...sera esto lo que necesitaban soifon y yoruichi para sincerarse y arreglar las cosas?...soy pésima en eso de los summary aparte que es la primera ves que escribo. bueno pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Notas del Autor: bueno este es mi primer fic que escribo y la pareja es una de mis preferidas, como es el primero que escribo será algo corto y bueno que disfruten! - los personajes de bleach no son míos y blablabla xD…porque ya saben todos los amantes del yorusoi que si fueran nuestros ufffff que no habría pasado ya en el anime y sin mas…

Cap1: Karaoke

Luego de la dura guerra contra Aizen el seireitei comenzó a vivir una etapa de paz, aun teniendo la recuperación de toda la sociedad, los escuadrones estaban en orden pero cansados por las reparaciones. Fue así que el capitán general Yamamoto decidió realizar un día de descanso para todos los escuadrones, sobre todo para los capitanes y tenientes (esto decidido después de las 123 cartas de "suplicas" por parte de Matsumoto). Como era de esperar Matsumoto era la encargada elegir la actividad y el lugar…

**En la sala de reunión de capitanes**

Matsumoto: bueno chicos aquí tiene sus entradas al… karaoke!

Sí como era de esperase la mitad, sino toda, la sala tenia cara de sorpresa y una gota en la cabeza. En cuanto a su capitán solo quería que lo tragara la tierra y luego desenterrarse y matar a Matsumoto.

Toushiro: me niego a asistir! no necesito un descanso, lo que necesitamos en estos momentos es entrenar y volvernos mas fuertes y … cuidar de los enfermos -esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y bajando su rostro hasta ocultarlo-

Byakuya: Estoy de acuerdo esto es algo innecesario - complementó con su ya acostumbrado tono monótono-

Kyoraku: Buenoooo en mi humilde opinión suena muy interesante la propuesta, sobre todo por que podré escuchar la hermosa voz de Nanao-chan…

Nanao: Ni lo sueñe taichou (sacando un libro grueso de la nada y golpeándolo en la cabeza) -toda roja- pero…aun así…creo q será divertido…

Ukitake: también creo que es una buena idea. Aunque ya han pasado 5 años de la batalla en Karakura la gente sigue tensa y desconfiada una de otra, es una buena oportunidad para afianzar vínculos.

Komamura: bueno en esa parte tienes razon Ukitake taichou

Kenpachi: mmmm…yo solo pido que vaya ese maldito ryoka naranja para poder pelear de nuevo con el (alrededor de el aparece fuego)

Yachiru (apareciendo desde atrás de kempachi): ken chan esta feliz! Yachiru quiere cantar con ken chan ¡…

Hisagi: a mi me parece también una buena idea la gente lo necesita –(en su mente, sin embargo se imaginaba a cierta gran dotada peli naraja cantando)

Mayuri: Esta bien, si no interfiere con mis experimentos todavía tengo algunas muestras por cortar. (En este punto toda la fila que estaba junto a el se corrió unos centímetros lejos asustados)

Yamamoto: bueno tenemos casi todas las opiniones de los capitanes, Soi fon taichou falta dar su opinión… SOI FON TAICHO!...

-Soi fon que no había escuchado absolutamente nada en esa reunión por estar pensando en cierta diosa de piel morena, regreso al escuchar su nombre en un grito-

Soi fon: si señor!

Yamamoto: su decisión!

Soi fon; aaa…si…yo…yo estoy de acuerdo… - en su mente _" de que rayos estoy de acuerdo?"_-

Toushirou: como pueden divertirse tan tranquilos mientras que otras personas siguen aun en la cuarta división tratando de vivir y muchos de los lugares en el Seireitei aun no han sido reparados!...-expreso el capitán de pelo blanco algo alterado-

Unohana: Ara me parece que alguien a mencionado a mi division?

- la puerta principal se abrió dejando a la luz a la capitana de la 4ta división-

Yamamoto: Unohana taichou…-dijo en modo de saludo el capital general-

Unohana: disculpen mi retraso pero tuve unos asuntos de ultima hora… y por lo que e podido oir Toushiro-taichou esta preocupado por el trabajo de mi escuadron? . Bueno yo creo y también reporto que los pacientes de gravedad ya están fuera de peligro y mis subordinados también necesitan un buen descanso- dijo Unohana con su típica sonrisa que no acepta comentarios (miedooo xD)-

Toushirou: pero aun así…

-todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al no creer que el joven capitán estaba respondiendo a la capitana del 4to escuadrón-

Unohana: capitán -lo corto unohana- los heridos necesitan de gente con el suficiente reiatsu para poder curarlos y actualmente la gente ya esta agotada, un día de descanso les vendría bien para comenzar de nuevo…además… hay aquellos que se han recuperado y les gustaría pasarla con sus amigos… Isane!

-llamo suavemente Unohana y la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a su subcapitan y una sombra que no lograban ver claramente-

La sombra fue acercándose suavemente hacia la luz …

Toushiro: no… puede ser…

Hinamori: hola a todos… (la sala veía asombrada a la pequeña shinigami que había vencido ya dos veces a la muerte)

Unohana: hinamori-san a despertado hoy y su recuperación ya casi esta completa creo yo que esto seria muy recreativo para ella…no es así toushiro-taichou?

-Toushiro que solo miraba a Hinamori asintió con la cabeza en aprobación-

Yamamoto: bueno esta decidido entonces pasado mañana será en el karaoke de las afueras del Rukongai, se les mandara invitaciones a todos los shinigamis de los diferentes escuadrones…pueden retirarse ¡

**En los pasillos del segundo escuadrón**

Omaeda: Capitán!(corriendo para alcanzar a soifon) Se encuentra bien?. A estado distraída en toda la reunión, eso no es típico de usted, además aceptar…(fue cortado por un puñete en la cara)

Soifon: cállate idiota! Y ve a avisarles a todos lo acordado en esta reunión yo tengo cosas que hacer (y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento)

- En un bosque de cerezos estaba una pensativa soifon parada en uno de los árboles que la había visto practicar desde pequeña y que fue testigo de esa promesa que parecía jamás cumplirse-

Soifon: otra ves (tocando el tronco de aquel árbol) … otra ves se fue … ya son 5 años… porque… porque me siento así…yoruichi-sama -dijo en un susurro y se deslizo hacia abajo cayendo al pie del árbol llorando-

Fin capi 1

Autor:

Holas ¡! Etoooo bueno es mi primer fanfic (se nota verdad? xD) y bueno no se me da el escribir la verdad como se nota en este capi pequeño mi ortografía es mas que pésima, espero me disculpen por ello… y bueno si alguien se ofrece a corregirlas antes de poder emitirlas aquí, seria mas que aceptado =D… les agradezco el tiempo al leerlo, los comentarios que escriban y bueno se aceptan también tomatazos u otras verduras para hacerme una ensalada xD


	2. Chapter 2 Promesa

Cap2:

Soifon: … porque… porque me siento así…yoruichi-sama -dijo en un susurro y se deslizo hacia abajo cayendo al pie del árbol llorando-

**En la tienda de Urahara**

Urahara: hey! Yoruichi-san puedes ayudarme un rato con estas cajas!...Yoruichi san! … hey yoru…(se tropieza)…

- Yoruichi estaba sentada en el marco de una de las ventanas con vista a uno de los árboles cerca de ahí, y lo ultimo que hacia era escuchar a Urahara-

Yoruichi: _"ya son 5 años… soi fon…yo… yo no te eh podido dar la cara desde lo de esa ves…" _pensaba yoruchi mientras que un rubio con cajas hasta la cabeza se tropezaba haciendo un ruido que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Yoruichi: Oh! Kisuke gomen! no te escuche

Urahara: si ya me di cuenta (agarrando su cabeza), desde que regresamos a la tienda te noto triste y pensativa…y por dios yoruichi ya son 5 años desde que regresamos a la tienda! Es que te preocupa algo?… o mas bien deberia decir …alguien? (tapándose los ojos con su sombrero)

- yoruichi ante tal comentario no pudo evitar un sonrojo suave pero no imperceptible para su amigo-

Yoruichi: no se de que hablas… es solo que el calor me pone lenta, iré a hacer algo de ejercicio ya vengo -y en un salto se fue dejando a un pensativo rubio-

Urahara: eso ni tu te lo crees yoruichi, yo se que tu "lentitud" tiene nombre y apellido -dijo bajando su rostro y saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras que en la sociedad de almas

Matsumoto: Mmmm haber ya están las invitaciones para los shinigamis de la 1ra hasta la 13va división… a quien mas tenemos que invitar…

-en ese momento entra rukia al cuarto para entregar unos reportes pendientes sobre el estado de la ciudad de Karakura-

Rukia: hola rangiku-san, aquí están los informes pendientes

Matsumoto: Oh! Si claro déjalos en el escritorio del capitán por favor… mmmm…

- rukia puso los papeles y al voltear a ver a rangiku vio que de su cabeza salía humo, se río interiormente y decidió ver que es lo que tenia a la cabeza de la peli-naranja trabajando al 100% de su capacidad (si tenia cerebro! y si señores lo puede usar al 100%! xD)-

Rukia: que es lo que te tiene tan ocupada?

Matsumoto: Mmm es que tengo que mandar todas las invitaciones para el karaoke de pasado mañana y no se a quien mas me falta invitar, ya están todos los shinigamis de los escuadrones y la familia shiba…

Rukia: Mmm bueno haber déjame pensar… Oh ya se! y si invitas a ichigo y sus amigos! También estaria bien invitar a los vizard, Urahara-san y yuruichi-san!

Matsumoto: Tienes razón! ellos ya no son mas perseguidos por la sociedad de almas y son los que mas necesitan aquí renovar vínculos! Si ya esta! mandare las invitaciones! Gracias rukia!

En el boque de cerezos

-soifon estaba echada al pie del árbol de cerezo, luego de llorar se quedo dormida y el frío de la noche la había despertado-

Soifon: ya son 5 años desde que te fuistes, otra ves sin decirme porque… -se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego añadió- después de la batalla te fuiste diciéndome solo "lo siento"…Porque yoruichi-sama? Que es lo que sientes?...quizás …quizás haberme conocido?

-una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras recordaba lo de esa tarde luego del fin de la batalla contra Aizen-

#flashback#

-Lo único que podía ver soi fon en ese momento era una luz verde, seguro proveniente de Unohana-taicho, y luego se fue aclarando más y mas dejando a la vista a una morena con expresión triste. Sus ojos dorados siempre tan llenos de vida ahora estaban apagados y sin brillo, fisicamente estaba algo lastimada pero nada grave-

Soifon: yo..yoru..ichi-sama…

Yoruichi: shh... no hables pequeña abeja, tienes que guardar fuerzas-arrodillándose junto a ella y sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su voz-

Soifon: que.. que bien que… esta a salvo…(intentando esbozar una sonrisa)

Yoruichi: yo…soi...yo …. Lo siento …lo siento mucho… -y dándole un beso en la frente se paro y salio lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas-

#fin del flashback#

Soifon: después de esas palabras quede inconsciente y desperté en una cama del 4to escuadrón y tu ya no estabas. Espere pensando que vendrías a visitarme pero jamás llegaste, fui tan tonta -dijo parándose al mismo tiempo- como pude creer que alguien como un Shihouin se preocuparía por un Fon … yo yo ya no voy a llorar mas por ti!... Shihouin Yoruichi prometo en este mismo lugar que no detendrás mi vida ya no manejaras mas mi vida, seguiré sin ti y no volveré a llorar¡! Lo prometo!

-y así con un grito y una lagrima final soifon salio de aquel bosque que ahora tenia una nueva promesa por guardar-

Fin cap2

Por fin pude meter a las dos en este cap, falta ver q paso antes de q soifon despertara y viera a yoruichi, eso solo nuestra gata preferida lo sabe y nos lo dejara ver en el siguiente cap…bueno eso espero jojojo … me despido ¡


	3. Chapter 3: revelación y decisión

Cap3:

**Afueras de karakua**

-Yoruichi saltaba entre lo árboles a gran velocidad pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, no prestaba atención de donde pisaba y resbalo cayendo al pasto-

Yoruichi: maldición eso dolió! -se quedo echada y comenzó a pensar cerrando lo ojos-

Y: Soi esa vez cuando me desperté luego de caer contra Aizen… (Abrió lentamente los ojos) creo que fue desde ese momento que este extraño sentimiento esta aquí (colocando su mano en el pecho) y… no se que es (frunciendo el ceño) no se por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y… en lo que paso mientras te recuperabas en el 4to escuadrón…

#flashback#

-Yoruichi había despertado luego de haber caído contra Aizen, se sentía adolorida pero no tenia nada grave, entonces se dio cuenta de los reiatsus de su alrededor-

Y: por lo visto kisuke esta bien, ese maldito debe de estar tramando algo pero ahora mismo eso no me importa…

-intento concentrarse lo mas que pudo para sentir el reiatu que quería y necesitaba encontrar-

Y: vamos por favor soi… ahí esta!

-no podía usar su shumpo debido al dolor en su cuerpo, pero corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían ir. Mientras corría en la mente de la diosa solo había un pensamiento… _"por favor que este bien…que este bien, si algo le pasara no podría perdonármelo"_-

Yoruichi se sentía culpable de no haber podido llegar a tiempo, se sentía culpable de solo ver como soi era cortada por la espada de Aizen, pero ella tuvo que hacerlo era la única oportunidad que tenían de poder golpearlo o eso habían pensado con kisuke-

Y: la puedo ver…soi!...

-Yoruichi llego y no pudo moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la imagen ante sus ojos; el cuerpo de soifon estaba totalmente herido, yoruichi noto inmediatamente la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo lo cual hizo que su corazón se estrujara y le doliera, el abdomen y parte del pecho de soifon estaban con sangre… su mente le decía que tenia que acercarse pero su cuerpo no respondía por el miedo, miedo de dañarla y aun mas miedo de que su peor pesadilla se cumpliera y estuviera muerta…-

Y: pequeña abeja… (por fin se acercó y se agachó, agarrándola con delicadeza y apoyándola sobre sus brazos y pecho)… lo siento es mi culpa q estés así (lagrimas resbalaban incontenibles por sus mejillas)… si hubiera sido mas fuerte no hubiera necesitado esperar por las armas de kisuke y hubiera llegado a tiempo…no t pude proteger! … otra ves te as sobre esforzado y yo no e podido hacer nada por ayudarte! Soy lo peor (abrazándola mas fuerte contra su pecho)

-al sentir un ligero movimiento en el pecho de soifon Yoruichi entro en razón que lo importante en ese momento era buscar a Unohana para que la curara. Y así puso con delicadeza a soifon en el suelo y concentrándose subió el nivel de su reiatsu para advertir a Unohana que necesitaba de su ayuda. Unohana no tardo en llegar luego de unos segundos estaba parada frente a ambas chicas-

U: Yoruichi-san… (Esta alzó la cabeza y Unohanna pudo observar que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar)…yo me encargaré de ella no te preocupes estará bien déjame revisarla…

-Yoruichi que había vuelto a abrazar a soi asintió ligeramente, y aunque su cuerpo no se quería separarse del calor que le transmitía el pequeño cuerpo de soifon sabia que ahora ésta necesitaba solo a una persona y esa era Unohana-

Yoruichi permanecía parada viendo como Unohana hacia todo lo posible para cerrar las heridas mas graves de soifon. Luego de unas horas soi comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos…

S: yo..yoru..ichi-sama…

Y: shh... no hables pequeña abeja, tienes que guardar fuerzas-arrodillándose junto a ella y sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su voz-

S: que.. que bien que… esta a salvo…(intentando esbozar una sonrisa)

-Eso fue un golpe para yoruichi quien no podía creer que aun en el estado en que se encontraba soi se estuviera preocupando por ella… se sentía culpable…sentía que la había traicionado otra ves, que por su culpa otra ves había terminado herida y esta ves casi muerta… en ese momento solo se odiaba…y no se sentía merecedora de la preocupación de la niña…no podía verla a los ojos, simplemente no podía…así que hizo lo primero que le pidió su cuerpo y mente…correr…-

Y: yo…soi...yo…. Lo siento…lo siento mucho… -y dándole un beso en la frente se paro y salio lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas-

#fin del flashback#

Y: corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas, me desmaye y cuando me desperté estaba en la tienda de kisuke…él me contó lo que había sucedido, que la guerra había terminado y que ichigo había ganado…y también _" todos los escuadrones han regresado a la S.S los heridos de mayor gravedad fueron llevados al cuartel de 4to escuadrón a cuidados intensivos" ( es como un pensamiento de lo q dijo kisuke xD)_

-Yoruichi se paro para regresar ya que sin darse cuenta había oscurecido-

**En la tienda de Urahara**

K: Hey! Yoru-chaaaaaaaaaan ya estas de vuelta? -el rubio había asomado su cabeza en la puerta cuando sintió cierto reiatsu acercarse a la tienda-

Y: si… que hay de comer (dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz)

K (con expresión seria): No habrá nada si es que no te sientas ahora mismo y me dices que rayos te está pasado…

Y(sorprendida por la seriedad en la voz de su mejor amigo): no es nada kisuke en verdad solo estoy cansada…

K: Yoruichi (agarrándole los hombros) nos conocemos desde que somos prácticamente unos bebes!...no me gusta verte así y sobre todo no me gusta saber la razón y no poder hacer nada por que tú no te animas a decírmela de una ves…

Y; ki…suke…( sorprendida)

K: si Yoruichi yo se cual es la razón. Y se que tiene nombre y que ese nombre es Soi fon…

Y: yo…

K: solo escúchame…mira se que te sientes culpable por lo que le paso y que por eso no puedes acercarte ni verla a los ojos, pero yoruichi no es culpa tuya…

Y: no (cortándolo)…no es solo eso por lo que no la puedo ver a los ojos (dijo sonrojándose un poco)…yo (suspiro) no se que me pasa kisuke es solo que cuando la fui a visitar luego de que me recupere…

#Flashback#

-Aunque todavía no estaba recuperada, yoruichi no podía estar en cama no Sabiendo como se encontraba su pequeña abeja. Cuando llego al 4to escuadrón yoruichi pidió ver a soifon pero los shinigamis tenían ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie al cuarto de la capitana del 2do escuadrón, ya que recientemente había salido de cuidados intensivos y necesitaba descansar-

Y: me importa muy poco las ordenes que tengan! (dijo una yoruichi muy enojada siendo sujetada por 5 hombres impidiendo, o por lo menos intentándo, que entrara)

U: vaya yoruichi-san parece que ya estas mejor de salud. para venir y armar tanto escándalo en mi división…(dijo Unohana tranquila pero con esa sonrisa que daba miedo)

Y( con cara de miedo): AH! … unohana taicho… este …(recomponiéndose) yo necesito ver a soifon taicho y así usted se niegue la vere!. No me importa contra cuantos o quienes tenga que pasar (dijo rotundamente con un semblante tranquilo pero seguro)

U: supongo entonces que no puedo detenerte aunque quisiera verdad?... (Mirando y dirigiéndose a sus subordinados) pueden retirarse gracias, díganle a Isane que necesito las vendas y el remedio de Soifon taicho…

Shinigamis: si señora! (saliendo del lugar)

U: bueno yoruichi-san por favor espere un rato ( dijo rompiendo la barrera que protegía el cuarto, algo que yoruichi no había notado)

Y: si que tomas en serio lo de la tranquilidad de tus pacientes… (Dijo bromeando)

U: es mas por seguridad… (yoruichi se sorprendió) … hay muchos shinigamis que han estado causando problemas al ver a la S.S tan desprotegida, han intentado aprovecharse no solo robando sino también hay quienes quieren atentar contra la vida, de los capitanes que están graves…

Y: ya veo… lo siento…

U: no te preocupes, debes estar muy preocupada después de todo ella no solo es una ex alumna para ti… (dijo esto y abrió la puerta no dejando a yoruichi responderle nada)

-Yoruichi que se había sorprendido y estaba pensando en las palabras dichas por Unohana, cuando esta la llamo-

U: yoruichi-san entre por favor…

Y: a...si, lo siento

-Inmediatamente entró sus ojos dorados se posaron en la pequeña figura que yacía en la cama, se veía mucho mejor pero aun sentía que su corazón se estrujaba cuando la veía. Unohana le dijo que examinaría sus heridas primero, a lo que yoruichi asintió sentándose cerca de la cama no pudiendo quitar los ojos de soifon. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la teniente de Unohana con vendas limpias-

U: muchas gracias Isane

I: De nada Unohana taicho… verdad taichou, la teniente Hinamori a sufrido otra ves una baja en su reiatsu es necesario que la atienda.

U: otra ves? Mmm algo debe de andar mal, si solo el capitán Hitsugaya fuera a verla y hablar con ella estas bajas de reiatsu no pasarían tan a menudo…Lo siento yoruichi san pero podrías ayudarme con soifon, creo que no hay mejores manos en quien dejarla que las tuyas (dijo mirándola y sonriendo)

Y: yo… no creo ser tan confiable (dijo triste y bajando la mirada)

U: yo si lo creo y sé que ella también lo cree (mirando hacia soifon), necesito que le cambies solo el vendaje yo are el resto cuando termine con Hinamori-san, puedes hacerme ese favor?

Y: esta bien lo are (cogiendo las vendas)

U: muchas gracias, vamos Isane…

I: si taicho!

-Unohana salio del cuarto y yoruichi se acercó a soifon-

Y: _se ve tan tranquila y linda durmiendo_…(pensó mirándola con ternura y retirando unos cabellos de su cara)

-Yorucihi cayó en la cuenta de que había pensando LINDA en su frase a lo que se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza-

Y: pero que me pasa!...bueno ahora tengo que cambiarle el vendaje… (Mirando el cuerpo de soifon),

-Yoruichi podía sentir como el estrujamiento que sentía en su corazón, cuando llego, se cambiaba por un acelerar de éste que no podía entender-

Y: solo voy a cambiarle las vendas no es nada malo… ademas ella es mi ex alumna y es una chica, no hay nada malo en esto (dijo mientras quitaba las sabanas que cubrían a la peli negra)

-Yoruichi sintió su corazón casi salírsele cuando desato la bata que cubría el cuerpo de soifon y dejaba a la vista su bien formada figura-

Y (sudaba): solo tengo que cambiarlas… (Intentaba metalizarse la gata mientras se armaba de valor y comenzaba a sacar las vendas)

-Yoruichi prácticamente parecía enferma… estaba temblando, sudaba y estaba totalmente roja, mientras poco a poco dejaba al descubierto el cuerpo de su pequeña abeja-

Y(mientras la limpiaba):_ "Tiene una piel tan blanca y Sueve que parece nieve…"_ _"aahhhhhh! En que rayos estas pensando Shihouin yoruichi! Es tu alumna! tu pequeña abeja reacciona!"_

-Y mientras la pelea mental seguía en al cabeza de yoruichi, esta terminaba de limpiar y vendar el pequeño cuerpo de soifon. Al terminar la miro de pies a cabeza y solo una palabra cruzo por su mente…_"hermosa" …_yoruichi se sentía hipnotizada al verla, su cuerpo se sentía ligero y su mente no respondía a nada. Yoruichi iba acercando lentamente su rostro al de soifon sin poderse detener, era como si la jalara un imán no podía pensar y no quería pensar en ese momento… solo quería dejarse llevar-

Y: soi… (y cerrando los ojos termino de cortar el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus labios)

-Y la beso… solo un pequeño roce, y casi inmediatamente entraba en razón y se alejaba sorprendida de lo que había echo. No podía creer que había besado a soifon, a su pequeña soifon! Salio del lugar corriendo sin esperar a unohana, necesitaba pensar…necesitaba entender que había echo y por qué!. Pero al salir se encontró de golpe con Unohana-

U: Ah yoruichi-san ya termino?

Y(nerviosa): s...sii..si… yo me tengo que ir… pero… tengo que pedirte un gran favor Unohana…

U: dime…(dijo curiosa)

Y: prométeme que no le dirás a Soifon que la vine a visitar…

U: por qué? Dame buena razón

Y: es que…(en esos momentos jugaba con sus dedos y no podía mirar a Unohana a los ojos)

U: y bien?...

Y: es que_…"vamos cabeza piensa piensa!"_… es…una sorpresa! Sí es que…yo tengo algo planeado y ella no se puede enterar, te lo pido unohana no le digas que estuve aquí…

U: Mmm (no muy convencida) esta bien no le diré pero espero ver pronto esa "sorpresa"

#Fin flashbacks#

-Urahara no se podía creer lo que había escuchado, nunca hubiera pensado que yoruichi … bueno podría haberlo pensado de soifon pero no creía que yoruichi sintiera de esa forma por la pequeña capitana. Miró a su amiga que en casi toda la narración estuvo volteada, y al finalizarla había colocado su cabeza en sus rodillas tapándose así el rostro-

K: vaya, así que eso es lo que pasa…

Y: Yo no se que me pasó…no lo entiendo, solo sé que no puedo volver a ver a soifon a la cara luego de haber echo eso…ni siquiera se porqué lo hice…yo…

K: creo que yo te puedo dar una pista (yoruichi lo miro entre curiosa y sorprendida)

-después de un rato de silencio, en el que urahara decidía si era correcto lo que diría, abrió los ojos y le dijo-

U: Amor…

Y: que?

K: AMOR!... eso es lo que te pasa y ese es el motivo por el que la besaste.

Y: estas bromeando verdad?... no!… ella es mi aprendiz!... es soifon por dios yo jamás…

K: entonces dime! Qué sientes por ella yoruichi!…(cortándola)

Y: yo…yo… no se, yo me preocupo por ella, veo que este siempre bien, me gusta verla sonreír, hacerla sonrojar, la extraño cuando no estoy a su lado…

K: se te acelera el corazón cuando la vez, te molesta que no te preste atención, estas a punto de matar a quien se acerque mucho a ella, te alegra cuando te mira y todo te recuerda a ella cuando no esta…no es así yoruichi?

-Yoruichi no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera describiendo las emociones que tenia cuando estaba o no con soifon. Entonces estaba él en lo cierto?... lo que ella sentía no era una amistad, no era lo que ella había catalogado como amor de hermana?… lo que ella sentía era simplemente amor!... Y como una revelación se levantó y dijo-

Y: A mi… me gusta soifon!...yo..yo la amo!…(dijo y sonrío mirando a urahara).

K: hasta que por fin!...entonces ve y dile! …

Y: pero…ella no…

K: que ella quizás no sienta lo mismo? Eso es lo que me vas a decir? (urahara soltó una gran carcajada)…Por favor yoruichi!... hay que ser ciego para no ver que ella se muere por ti desde que era pequeña y mas aun cuando regresaste…

Y (totalmente sorprendida): tu…crees eso?

K: no solo lo creo, lo se muy bien…Mmmm en un 99.99% (le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente a su grana miga)

Y: pero yo no la e visitado en 5 años…cómo me puedo presentar así de la nada?…y si me odia de nuevo?...

K: pues es algo que no averiguaras quedándote acá sentada o si?...en todo caso tenemos una invitación para mañana a la S.S para un karaoke.

(Yoruichi lo miro confundida)

K: Yamamoto a dado un día de descanso en la S.S; y se decidió que seria un día en el karaoke… esta mañana han venido Rukia y Matsumoto a entregarnos las invitaciones, diciendo que estamos cordialmente invitados…(dijo esbozando una sonrisa)…creo yo que es una buena excusa para ver a soifon y decirle lo que sientes no lo crees?

Y: si me odia…no podría soportarlo…

K: te haré dos preguntas entonces….la amas?

Y: si con toda mi alma…(dijo con seriedad)

K: entonces estas dispuesta a estar con ella cueste lo que cueste?...

-Yoruichi sonrío y sintió nuevas fuerzas y determinación al imaginarse a su pequeña soifon con ella-

Y: SI! …Cueste lo que cueste…(dijo apretando los puños) _"no me rendiré soifon, te diré lo que siento y estaremos juntas cueste lo que cueste"_

-Ambos amigos se quedaron sentados mirando el cielo estrellado…hasta que un ruido se escucho proveniente del estomago de yoruichi-

Y: oi kisuke… me muero de hambre…

K: si creo que ya es hora de entrar (parándose los dos para entrar a la casa)

Y: kisuke?...(dijo en el marco de la puerta y volteando para ver a su amigo)

K: Mmm?

Y: gracias…( entrando a la tienda primero)

-Urahara solo asintió y se quedo un rato mirando el cielo-

U: _"las estrellas brillan hermosas porque hay un sol que las alumbra…yo solo puedo ver a la estrella pero jamás podré hacerla brillar…se feliz mi querida yoruichi"_

-Y pensando esto entro de nuevo a la tienda dejando en el viento el adiós de un amor que jamás fue para el…-

Fin del cap3

Notas del autor:

Aaaaa como me encanta q urahara se quede sin yoruichi muajajaja muajajaja(risa malvada xD) cap super largo con muuuucho flashbacks jajaja pero buenoooo…

Gracias gerital-chan! Por tu coment =D y sigamos con el yorusoi! hasta que la muerte o tite kubo sensei las separe T_T

Gracias sumire-chan por la ayuda! Seria genial que alguien revisara antes de yo postear… si te animas dime nomas para pasarte a ti primero y así lo corrijas T_T porque la verdad a mi se me hace muuuuuuy difícil! U_U pero intentare mejorar =D…gracias por leer y haber si tambien te animas a escribir alguito de esta pareja =)

Arigatoo por leer y nos leemos otro dia xD byebyeeeee


	4. Chapter 4:Amigos

Este cap es cortito U_U pero prometo no demorar mucho con el siguiente.

Bueno ya saben los personajes no son míos blablabla, si no ya saben que hubiera pasado blablabla… y sin más blablabla los dejo con la historia xD

* * *

**Cap4: Amigos**

- Después de salir del bosque de cerezos Soi Fong se dirigió a su división con la única intención de cambiar radicalmente el rumbo de su vida. Ahora sería más amable con la gente, intentaría entablar amistad con los demás capitanes y, quién sabe, olvidar poco a poco a su diosa, aunque esto último lo dudaba mucho.

Al llegar a su división se encontró con Omaeda.-

S: (pensado): _"¡Genial!... de todas las personas con las que me podía topar, para comenzar a cambiar,… tenía que chocar con el único ser en todo el Seireitei que, con su sola presencia, me estresa."_

O: ¡Oh! _Taichou_ que bien que la encuentro, me preocupé porque no regresaba desde la tarde. Ya hice formar a los hombres en el campo para comenzar el entrenamiento. La están esperando _taichou_…

S: (inhalando hondo y exhalando para calmarse): _" No lo mates, no le grites, ¡aleja tu mano de esa espada Soi Fong!...ok respiraaa… si puedes con esto, el resto será más fácil…vamos Soi Fong tú puedes, este es… el primer paso para salir de la oscuridad"._ (pensaba, mientras con lo último había bajado la mirada y apretado sus puños).

O: ¿Soi Fong-taichou? ¿Está bien?

S: (saliendo de su trance): ¡Ah! Sí, lo siento Omaeda… (Respiró) po...podrías p...p...por_…"¡Ahhh! que difícil es hacer ésto sin golpearlo ni insultarlo. Vamos, ¡ya casi!"_… por favor, ¿podrías entrenar al equipo hoy?, confío… (Casi se muerde la lengua) confío en ti para esto; yo tengo unos asuntos que atender si me disculpas me retiro…y ¡Omaeda! (dijo volteándose)... gracias…

- Soi Fong no dijo nada más, ni esperó respuesta, y con un Shumpo perfecto salió del lugar. Por otro lado Omaeda tenía la boca en el suelo de la sorpresa y no podía creer lo que había sucedido.-

O: Ella…me…pidió…¿¡PORFAVOR! y…dijo…¿¡GRACIAS!…¿¡Qué rayos esta pasando acá! (Gritó al cielo)

* * *

-Soi Fong se iba dirigiendo a su reunión de mujeres Shinigami, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer.-

S: _"Este será el segundo paso para poder cambiar, para salir de esta oscuridad y…para olvidarte…"_

* * *

**Reunión de la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami**

- Ya en la reunión Soi Fong estaba muy nerviosa. Miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con sus pies.-

U: Bueno creo que ya estamos todos ¿verdad? (dijo Unohana con una sonrisa dispuesta a comenzar ella la reunión; pero antes de que siguiera, Soi Fong se levantó).

S: (toda sonrojada): Aaa… estooo (levanta la mirada y la dirige a Unohana) ¿podría decir algo antes de comenzar?… por favor ¿Unohana-taicho?

- Unohana, aunque extrañada por la repentina petición de la joven capitana, accedió ya que no era común que la pequeña abeja hablara en las reuniones y menos PIDIERA la palabra.-

U: Adelante por favor Soi Fong-san "_ara ara esto se está poniendo muy interesante"._

S: Gracias

- A Soi Fong le estaba costando mucho, pero se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.-

S: Yo sé que nunca he hablado mucho en estas reuniones y que mi carácter aleja a muchas de ustedes, pero…yo siempre (respiró hondo antes de continuar)…Siempre he pensado que si hay gente a la que puedo considerar mis amigos son ustedes.

- Muchos de los presentes estaban con los ojos como platos y otros cuantos con la boca semi abierta por la declaración de la capitana del 2do escuadrón, pero nadie en la sala se atrevió a decir algo; lo que Soi Fong agradeció en su mente y continuó.-

S: Es por eso… es por eso que vengo a pedirles ayuda… (al decir ésto último sus ojos se humedecieron, pero respiró para calmarse)…cuando era más joven yo era diferente. Me acuerdo que sonreía y me gustaba hablar con las personas de mi alrededor, si bien nunca fui tan extrovertida por lo menos hablaba y esbozaba una que otra sonrisa. Pero sucedieron muchas cosas que me lastimaron y me encerré en mi mundo…

- Muchas de las personas presentes sabían a qué sucesos se refería Soi Fong, pero no sabían el grado de daño que le había causado.-

S: Después de eso no volví a confiar en nadie…creé una barrera para que nadie se cruzara y no me volvieran a lastimar…yo…me hundí en la oscuridad. Pero encontré nuevamente la luz, se sentía tan agradable, pero… (bajó la mirada)… esa luz otra vez se está alejando de mí y yo …(su voz se quebró)…yo tengo miedo… (al decir ésto levantó la mirada y una lágrima corrió por su sonrojada mejilla)…tengo miedo de caer en la misma oscuridad y ya no poder salir nunca…es por eso…es por eso que les pido ayuda (más lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos convirtiéndose en sollozos)…por favor no quiero volver a estar sola …

- Soi Fong cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, de repente sintió algo cálido alrededor de ella. Era Matsumoto que se había acercado y la estaba abrazando.-

M: No te preocupes Soi Fong-chan (le decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y le acariciaba la cabeza)…jamás estarás sola de nuevo, nos tienes a nosotras. Y aunque somos algo pesadas y estresantes a veces; somos tus amigas…Soi-chan mírame… (La separó un poco y la agarró de los hombros).

- Soi Fong, que ya se había calmado, se secó las lágrimas y levantó la vista.-

M: Somos tus amigas y, si nos dejas, también tu familia Soi-chan (dijo esto último mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa).

U: Y la familia se cuida (añadió Unohana sonriendo)

Rukia (limpiándose las lágrimas): También se acompañan en los momentos buenos y malos.

I y K: Jamás se separan aunque pase el tiempo (dijeron al unísono las hermanas Kotetsu abrazadas y con una sonrisa).

Nemu: Se protegen los unos a los otros…

Nanao: Confían entre ellos…

Yachiru: ¡Y se dan muchos dulces!...

- Ante este último comentario todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña peli rosa, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Soi Fong no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada; después de mucho tiempo se reía y no se lo podía creer, aunque se estaba escuchando no se lo creía.-

_S: " __¿¡Me estoy riendo! …esto…se… siente bien"._

- Todas se habían acercado, después de que Soi Fong parara de reír, la abrazaron y cada una le ofrecía diversas cosas que hacer durante la semana. Matsumoto a comprar ropa, Yachiru a comer pastel, Nanao a prestarle unos buenos libros que tenía, Nemu (bueno ella no puede hacer nada sin el permiso de su "amo", como que no tiene vida ¬¬u…)… y finalmente las hermanas Kotetsu con Unohana la invitaron a tomar el té.

La reunión continuó luego con una suave plática. Soi Fong, más relajada, bromeaba y comentaba cosas con las demás, siempre con una suave sonrisa en su rostro-

M: ¡Oh! ¡verdad chicas!... antes de terminar la reunión les comento que "la Asociación de MUJERES Shinigami" ha acordado, con aprobación de la presidenta y vicepresidenta (ésta última con mucho esfuerzo y algún que otro chantaje ), que al karaoke asistiremos TODAS con ropa del mundo humano; ya que es mucho más cómodo y sobre todo ¡mucho más sexy que este feo uniforme!

S: Oooo noooo, ¡no señor!

M: O vamos Soi-chan... ¡será divertido ver como todos los hombres ponen sus caras de tontos al vernos llegar!

- A Soi Fong extrañamente le gustaba el diminutivo que utilizaba Matsumoto, se sentía relajada y feliz. Le recordaba que ahora tenía amigos.-

S: Peroooo…bueno bueno está bien. Pero yo no sé vestirme, además ¡ni siquiera tengo ropa del mundo humano!...

M: Por eso ni te preocupes jajaja casi nadie de la asociación la tiene, es por eso que fui de compras y ¡traje muchas cosas para todas!. Mañana antes de irnos para el karaoke nos reuniremos y escogerán su ropa y de ahí iremos juntas para allá…

Nanao: Espero no estar en lo correcto y que no sea con el presupuesto de la asociación con lo que has ido de compras Matsumoto…(decía con una venita en su frente a punto de estallar).

Matsumoto: Este bueno como te lo digo…(comenzando a sudar).

Nanao: ¡MATSUMOTO!...

-Todas comenzaron a reír-

Unohana: Bueno bueno calma Nanao-san igual y el presupuesto está bien alto. Bueno creo que ya es hora de dar por terminada la reunión de hoy.

- Cuando todas se despidieron, Soi Fong se fue a su cuarto. Ese día dormiría tranquila y la sonrisa en su rostro no se iría en mucho tiempo, o por lo menos eso creía ella…-

Fin cap4

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Woo que difícil se me hizo continuar este cap! … el siguiente espero no se demore tanto U_U… ya no falta mucho para el gran final al estilo telenovela xD…el siguiente cap veremos como vestirá Matsumoto a la pobre de Soifon y tendremos la primera canción de una noche llena de mensajes y música =D nos leemos pronto!

Miles de gracias por los comentarios de toda(o)s y sobre todo la gran ayuda proporcionada por Sumire-chan! Mil gracias! Porque sino este cap hubiera sido con 10434782374 errores y HORRORES ortográficos xD...

Ps: jojojo! Aprendí como hacer para que los anónimos puedan comentar. La verdad es q sé lo que es querer a veces comentar y no poder por no poseer una cuenta en fanfiction…asi que bueno son bienvenidos todos los yorusoi fanaticos =3

Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia.

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: reencuentro

O si ya sé que me quieren matar xD …. lo siento! Luego les explico. Ahora sólo disfruten la actualización, que yo considero larguita jajaja…ya saben Soi y Yoruichi son del sensei Tite Kubo, que deja que nuestras mentes vuelen… sin más.

**Cap5: Reencuentro **

- Yoruichi despertó esa mañana temprano, algo inusual en ella. Todos en la tienda aún dormían por lo que se quedó echada, dando vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que sería la misión más importante de toda su vida.

Así transcurrieron las horas hasta que llamaron a desayunar. Al escuchar su nombre para bajar a la cocina prácticamente saltó, no tanto por el hambre, sino por que si se quedaba más tiempo echada sin hacer nada iba a enloquecer-

Urahara: Buenos días Yoruichi-san, ¿cómo dormiste?

Y: ¡Fatal! …a este paso creo que ¡no viviré hasta la noche!

U: Bueno entonces es mejor que te mantengas ocupada.

Y. Kisuke, TODA la noche he estado imaginando las formas posibles de cómo acercarme ¡cuando vea a Soifong! Y absolutamente ninguna me convenció -decía esto con una mano apoyada en su cabeza a modo de frustración-.

U: Mmm Yoruichi-san es que ese es el problema… no tienes porque preparar algún discurso o practicar el como vas a actuar frente a ella.

Y: Pero…

U: Mira Yoruichi -dijo cogiéndola de los hombros- Soifong se enamoró de la persona que eres, no de las 29 Yoruichis que te imaginaste hablando con ella. Sólo tienes que ser tu…

Y: Bueno la verdad fueron mas de 30 Yoruichis las que imagine, pero la cosa es que…¿Y si ya no le gusto? – preguntó bajando la mirada-.

U: -le miró con cara de incrédulo- ¿En verdad?...dios ¡Yoruichi! … pongamos en un extremo que ese fuera el caso, aunque lo dudo mucho, ella aún tendría sentimientos por ti y lo único que faltaría sería una ayudadita -dijo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa-.

Y: Bien y, ¿cuál es esa "ayudadita" que propones?

U: Mmm pues usa lo que más te caracteriza y caracteriza a casi un 99% de las mujeres.

Y: ¿Mmm?

U: Tu sensualidad Yoruichi.

Y: Ajá, claro y ¿cómo se supone que la usaré si es que no me puedo acercar a ella?

U: Pues nadie dijo que tenías que acercarte… NADA se escapa a la vista créeme Yoruihi dale una muy buena impresión a la vista y lo demás será mas sencillo…

- Yoruichi al escuchar lo último se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida-

U: ¿A dónde vas?

Y: A mantenerme ocupada…creo que -se volteó y sonrío- iré de compras.

U: -tapándose con su abanico- Ok pero no demores mucho, no querrás llegar tarde, ¿no?

Y: Claro que no, jamás llegaría tarde a encontrar mi felicidad.

-Y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí dirigiéndose a la ciudad en busca de esa "ayudita"-

En la sociedad de almas:

-Soifong había pasado una mañana tranquila. Había desayunado con Unohana e Isane y charlado un poco, luego había ido con Nanao a que le prestara unos libros y luego había entrenado como siempre-

S: ¡Omaeda!

O: ¡SÍ Taichou!

S: Forma a los hombres en el patio por favor.

O: Sí Taichou.

-Casi inmediatamente después de la orden tenía a su división formada y esperando el entrenamiento de esa tarde, sin embargo…-

S: Bueno chicos en esta semana han trabajado y soportado el duro entrenamiento y como todos deben saber hoy en la noche es el karaoke, así que lo he pensado toda la mañana y bueno…creo que se merecen la tarde libre, así que pueden retirarse a preparase para la noche…

- Absolutamente todos tenían la boca bien abierta de la sorpresa. Luego de pasar por el shock comenzaron a gritar gracias y hablar entre ellos, a lo cual Soifong sonrió y se fue a su cuarto para descansar antes de ir a la asociación de mujeres shinigamis-

-Soifon se dirigía a la Asociación de mujeres shinigami según como habían acordado. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un caos total…había ropa por todos lados, mientras que todas corrían de un lado a otro eligiendo que ponerse. Al ver esto Soi entró en pánico e intentó escabullirse sin que nadie le viera, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para Matsumoto, que ya se había percatado de su presencia y corrió a cerrar la puerta. El siguiente paso para Matsumoto era "capturarla" para así lograr ponerle ropa; algo que no sería una tarea muy fácil de realizar sin tener un plan de antemano…y Matsumoto sí que tenía un plan.

M: O vamos Soi-chan te verás muy linda. -mostrándole unas ropas-.

S: QUE NOooooo, ¡no me pondré eso! Esas ropas son muy …muy …¡expuestas!...-dijo sonrojándose y señalando las prendas-.

M –suspirando- entonces no me dejas otra opción Soi-chan…¡chicas!, ¡Ya saben que hacer!...

-En el momento en que Matsumoto dio la orden todas pusieron sus ojos en Soifong y comenzaron caminar en su dirección-

S: ¿chi,,,chicas?..¿Q..Qué están haciendo? ….no, ¡esperen!.,,,,

-La pequeña capitana intentó huir pero no logró ir muy lejos y en cuestión de segundos estaba totalmente paralizada, sus brazos, piernas y cabeza estaban sujetadas inmovilizándola completamente.-

M: Bien ahora pónganla en el vestidor y dejen lo demás en mis manos -dijo esto poniendo una cara que a la pelinegra le pareció la más aterradora en toda su vida-.

U: O sólo por si acaso, creo que inmovilizarla con kido será lo mas seguro.

Lo último que Soi sintió fue un calor y luego todo su cuerpo le parecía extraño… ahora estaba atrapada en manos de Matsumoto…

S: _"Que dios me ayude". _

-Después de un rato entre luchas, gritos y algo extra de kido por parte de Matsumoto-

S:¡ Aléjate!, Rangiku-san ahí ¡no! …¡kyaaaaaaaa!..

Todas: ¿?...-con una gotita en la cabeza-.

-Más tarde comenzó a abrirse la puerta. Cuando Matsumoto salió miró a las demás y esbozo una sonrisa triunfal-

M: Vamos Soi-chan no seas tímida y sal.

S: ¡NO pienso salir así a ningún lado!...-decía Soifong desde adentro del improvisado vestuario-.

M: Bueno sino sales por las buenas…siempre Unohana-san puede ayudarte.

S: -Con voz asustada- Ee..¡está bien! Ya salgo, ya salgo, ¡rayos !

Soifong salió lentamente, su cara estaba totalmente roja y miraba para el suelo, mientras todas las demás miraban sorprendidas, no creyendo que esa que estaba parada ahí era la seria capitana del 2do escuadro-

U: Are Soifong-san se ve muy guapa.

Yachiru: OOooo Soi-Soi se ve linda.

Nanao: Oh vaya Rangiku sabias hacer algo bien…¡Sugoi!

M (¬¬): ¡¿Qué insinuas?...

Nanao: ¡Ah! No nada que vamos a llegar tarde, ¡vamos de una vez!

-Todas se terminaron de alistarse y fueron camino al karaoke. Claro que después de usar otro par de hechizos paralizantes en Soifong para poder sacarla sin que se opusiera-

En la tienda de Urahara:

U: Dios Yoruichi es que, ¿estás renaciendo ahí adentro? ¡Ya llegamos bien tarde!... Yoruichi-san si no te apuras…

Y: ¡Qué escandaloso que eres kisuke! Ya estoy…¿qué tal?, ¿tú crees que esto me ayude con Soifong? -dijo bajando las escaleras-.

- Los ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Si alguna vez pensó que Yoruichi no podía ser más perfecta; en ese momento supo que estuvo muy equivocado…Yoruichi llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que se amarraba por el cuello, llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas pero tenía una abertura en la parte derecha que dejaba ver parte de su pierna. El cabello lo llevaba en un elegante moño que dejaba que su sedoso cabello cayera en uno de sus hombros desnudos. Y Urahara creía que esa sonrisa, producto de pensar en Soifong, era la más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Y definitivamente completaba la imagen perfecta de una diosa-

U: -Cerrando la boca que ya le dolía de estar abierta- …Uhm..-se tapa con el abanico- Pues yo creo que si hoy no terminan durmiendo juntas, el mundo entero estaría de cabeza -dijo alzando las manos al cielo y saliendo de la sala-.

-Yoruichi se sonrojó y luego rió. Ya más segura de sí misma salió detrás del rubio con sólo un objetivo…recuperar…-

Y: …Lo más importante en mi vida…Soi …voy a por ti y no regresaré si no es contigo de la mano…-su mirada era decidida y miraba fijamente a la puerta senkai-.

U: Entonces vamos…

Y: Sí, vamos.

Mientras en el karaoke:

-Varios shinigamis ya habían llegado, las mesas estaban alineadas alrededor de una tarima con un micrófono en el centro y una pantalla gigante atrás. Cada mesa tenia un gran sillón en media luna que rodeaba una mesa que tenia en cada borde lateral una pantalla para elegir las canciones, además cada mesa contaba con 4 micrófonos y en el centro de la mesa se podían poner las bebidas y los piqueos.-

Isane: Wwwooooo es enorme.

Nanao: Realmente impresionante.

Unohana: Bueno los capitanes y tenientes tenemos reservadas las mesas junto a la tarima, asi que vamos, ¿no les parece?

Todas: ¡Hai!

S:Dios, ¡¿Yo que hice para merecer esto?

M: Vamos Soi-chan será divertido, relájate…toma esto como una celebración a tu nuevo yo, ¿qué te parece? -dijo la pelirroja mirándola y esbozando una sonrisa sincera-.

S: Ti…tienes razón Rangiku … este es el principio de una nueva vida…¡Vamos a divertirnos!...-sonriendo y jalándola hacia donde estaban las demás-.

- Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que habían llegado y Matsumoto se había encargado de mantener entretenida a Soifong, la cual había mostrado para su sorpresa una gran resistencia al alcohol, comparada con las demás estaba muy bien aunque más feliz y más suelta de lo normal. Hasta ese momento habían salido casi todos a cantar: Yachiru había cantado "un mundo de caramelos" sacando varios "kyaaaaa" de las chicas y muchos chicos habían desaparecido después de que Kempachi mirara a los ilusos y sonriendo les había dicho " espero que no intenten algo imprudente, porque podrían necesitar a Unohana-taicho luego". Matsumoto había soltado aplausos cantando "betcha neva" de Cherie, y aunque muchos habían intentado acercársele cierto peli negro con un 69 como marca había lanzado miradas asesinas a cualquiera que lo intentara. Y finalmente Kempachi había espantado a la mitad de shinigamis cantando psychosocial de slipknot. Ahora Soifong veía como cantaba Nanao …. . Se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

M:Hey Soi-chan vamos, ¡Quiero escuchar tu voz! Vamos canta algo ¡Soi!

U: Es verdad ¡eres la única que no ha cantado aún! Vamos o es que ¿acaso la gran capitana del 2do escuadrón no sabe cantar?

S: -Con mirada ofendida- ¡Que no! Claro que sé… es sólo que…-se sonrojó- jamás lo he hecho en público …

M: Jajajaja vamos Soi nadie se acordará de nada, además varios de tus muchachos han quedado K.O. jajaja.

S: Es que no sé…

M: ¡Oh! yo sé que te dará valor… -le sirve un vaso lleno de sake-…bien chicas ¡Brindemos por una nueva vida para Soi-chan!

Todas: ¡Salud!...

S: -Se lo tomó de golpe- Está bien… -dejando el vaso de golpe en al mesa y tomando aire- … ¡con esto si me despediré de todo recuerdo doloroso y de mi antiguo yo! -dijo decidida buscando en la pantalla una canción para ella-…

- Soifong eligió la canción y salió a la tarima. La canción comenzó a tocar, llamando la atención del resto de capitanes, tenientes y algunas personas aún consientes-

**Te mentiría (Gian Marco)**

La canción comenzaba a sonar y Soifong cerró los ojos y se concentró…_"con esto me despido de ti Yoruichi-sama, con esto entierro este amor, con esto comienzo otra vida…sin ti"_ coge el micrófono pero no lo saca, baja la mirada y cierra los ojos aún nerviosa por cantar. Y comienza…

**Te mentiría si te digo que no puedo**

**que si me dejas no voy a sobrevivir**

**te mentiría pues de amor nadie se muere**

**que el dolor pasa y se acurruca dentro de mí.**

-La gente estaba sorprendida y tanto Matsumoto como las demás estaban con lo ojos bien abiertos, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y apoyar a su amiga. Soifong tenía una voz potente pero delicada a la vez, era una combinación perfecta. Todos estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de quienes habían llegado. Yoruichi había entrado junto con Urahara al local y al escuchar una voz familiar corrió a ver que estaba pasando y al ver esa figura en el escenario la dejó paralizada. Soifong estaba hermosa, vestida con un top negro que dejaba ver su bien cuidado abdomen, un chal largo negro que llegaba hasta sus caderas y piernas, llevaba una falda pequeña, muy por arriba de las rodillas, sus piernas cubiertas por unas pantys negras las que eran tapadas casi por completo por unas botas negras largas. Yoruichi pensaba que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, jamás hubiera imaginado ver a su Soi vestida tan sexy, su corazón corría a mil y tuvo que concentrase para no ir corriendo y besarla en ese mismo instante-

**Te extrañaría por las tardes si me acuerdo**

**pues no es muy bueno la cabeza atormentar**

**es má****s bonito emocionarme si te veo**

**en una foto pues de frente sería fatal.**

-Soifog alzó la vista ya más segura al escuchar como todos cantaban y la apoyaban. Pero al alzar la vista lo primero que vió fueron esos ojos dorados que le quitaban el sueño día a día. La pelinegra no podía creer que su diosa estaba ahí parada escuchándola, pensó en irse, en huir pero… _"No…no dejaré que arruine todo por lo que luché, no volverá a destruir mi vida, esta vez seré yo quien tome las riendas de mi vida Yoruichi… esta canción va para ti"_…y con esto en la mente alzó la mirada y la dirigió fijamente a yoruichi intentando decirle con la mirada que esa no era sólo una letra más.-

**Te mentiría si te digo que no puedo**

**que si me dejas no voy a sobrevivir**

**te mentiría si te digo que yo vuelvo**

**a ser de nuevo alguna vez parte de ti.**

-Yoruichi miraba directo a esos ojos que no la dejaban de mirar. Soifon en verdad le estaba cantando a ella y la letra de esa canción no era lo que ella hubiera querido escuchar.-

**Te mentiría si te digo que en las noches**

**ando escribiendo tus memorias en canción**

**te mentiría pues mandé de vacaciones**

**a tu mirada, a tus abrazos y a tu olor.**

**Te mentiría si te digo que me muero**

**que ando escuchando una canción de esas de ayer**

**no te equivoques el amor no me da miedo**

**no te preocupes, lo que me hiciste**

**no me va a doler.**

Y: Decías que esto iba a ser fácil… ¿eh Kisuke?

U: -Sorprendido tanto por la voz como por la letra- Bueno si no duele no sirve ¿no?...vamos a sentarnos con el grupo de Ichigo.

Y: P..pero eso está al frente de la tarima y ¡al costado de la mesa de Soifong!...

U: Vaya la gran Shihouin Yoruichi ¿tiene miedo? ¿O es que ya te olvidaste para que estás aquí?...¿Tan poco amas a Soifong que ya te rindes?

Y: -Le dirigió una mirada de puro odio- ¡No te atrevas a decir que no la amo! … ¡Ni a ti te lo perdonaría Kisuke!…vamos a esa maldita mesa, esto recién empieza…-y dirigiéndose al rubio con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo- Yo también tengo un repertorio para esta abeja…

**Te mentiría si te digo**

**que me emociono si te veo**

**no te preocupes te lo dije**

**porque yo no quiero verte de nuevo.**

**Para que voy a mentirte**

**si ni siquiera ya siento**

**lo que al principio me causabas se borró**

**dentro de mi pensamiento.**

-Esa última parte había hecho que el corazón de Yoruichi se estrujara con furia, Soifong estaba transmitiendo todo su dolor y odio guardado por años en cada palabra y esto a Yoruichi le estaba rompiendo poco a poco. Soifong terminó de cantar con una sonrisa en su boca. Bajó acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba su diosa. Soifong casi había perdido la noción de la vida al verla parada con esa ropa, se veía tan hermosa, estaba como una verdadera diosa. Sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar, esta vez había prometido no perder contra ella y lo iba a cumplir.-

S: Hola bienvenidos espero que se diviertan porque nosotros acabamos de comenzar la diversión -esto último lo dijo mirando a Yoruichi-.

Y: No te preocupes Soifong que pensamos poner mas diversión a esta celebración -mirando fijamente a Soifong en busca de alguna oportunidad, de algo de esa pequeña abeja que recordaba, alguna señal que le dijera que aún tenía esperanzas para recuperar su amor-.

- Soifong sintió la intensidad con la que la miraba su diosa y no pudo sostener su mirada, se sonrojó débilmente y desviando la mirada hacia Ichigo y los demás les propuso una competencia-

S: Bueno en esto consiste, la gente que queda será el jurado y cada mesa tendrá que elegir quienes cantaran. Cuando elijan quien comenzará avisen a nuestra mesa y comenzaremos. -al terminar de decir esto se fue casi corriendo del lugar-.

- Ahí estaba la esperanza, Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír y mirando a Kisuke les pidió a los de su mesa poder comenzar ella la competencia. Nadie se negó, estaban entretenidos y aún sorprendidos de la actitud de la pequeña capitana-

Ichigo: Igual y no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda ganar a esa mesa, tienen muy buenas voces.

Orihime y Rukia: ¡Oye! también podemos cantar.

Urahara: Bueno chicas calma también tendrán su oportunidad, ahora dejemos que Yoruichi-san nos represente -dijo con su típica sonrisa, mirando preocupado a su amiga de reojo-.

- Al regresar a la mesa Soifong fue recibida por Matsumoto, la cual la miraba preocupada, al igual que el resto-

M: ¿Estás bien Soi-chan?...-preguntó con cuidado, sabía lo que la llegada de la morena podía causar a la pelinegra-.

S: No te preocupes Rangiku, no me rendiré tan fácilmente… -le dirigió una sonrisa y se fue a sentar-.

-La verdad era que la última mirada que Yoruichi le dirigió había derrumbado sus escudos casi por completo. Y el que se viera tan espectacular y criminalmente seductora esa noche no ayudaba a armar de nuevo sus escudos-

S: ¡Rayos!...pero no…esta vez no será como tú quieras Yoruichi!...¡chicas! tenemos una competencia contra la mesa de Ichigo asÍ que preparen sus mejores canciones -dijo y luego se sentó y sirvió más sake-.

-Esa noche sería de las más largas y el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambas. Una noche llena de emociones-

M: Bueno estamos listos -gritó a la otra mesa-...¡Ustedes comienzan!

Urahara: ¡Ok!... ¡Ahí va nuestra representante!...

-Yoruichi se paró y subió a la tarima...En ambas mentes sólo pasaba una frase en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaban-

Yoruichi y Soifong: _"No me rendiré… no perderé!..."_

Fin cap5.

Notas autor:

Bueno mis más sinceras disculpas, no podía actualizar porque al principio mi laptop se malogró y no podía escribir y bueno comencé mis clases en la Universidad, asi que mi tiempo está casi nulo T_T…igual y ya el siguiente capítulo será el final y quizás un extra pero eso lo veré luego. Bueno en el siguiente capi tendremos el contraataque de la diosa del shumpo, la reacción y la decisión final de Soifong…O_O …en verdad esto demora más porque tengo que elegir la canción y no sé como poner lo que imagino en escrito así que me disculparan si demoro pero ya termina. No los dejaré con las dudas de cómo termina, espero tengan paciencia…

Gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos Y millones de gracias a por hacer salir más rápido este cap corrigiendo a la velocidad de la luz xD…muchas gracias =)…..

Me despido y hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

"…_**si no soy quien tú te mereces, si no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mí a veces…"**_

La melodía sonaba suave y lenta...y Yoruichi solo tenía ojos para Soifong, quien en toda la canción había evitado su mirada…

"…_**Perdóname, y no busques un motivo y es porque simplemente yo me equivoque**_

_**Perdóname…"**_

Al terminar esta ultima frase la morena cerro lo ojos para poner en ella todo el arrepentimiento y el dolor que sentía de haber estado separada de su pequeña abeja.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Soifong se repetía una y otra vez el maldito coro de esa canción, que ya casi terminada, la había dejado sorprendida; tanto la letra como la forma en como la había cantado Yoruichi. ¿Acaso estaba dirigida a ella? …no no podía ser…y si así fuera, esta vez no podía dejar su orgullo atrás.

Dentro de ella una voz hablaba_…"¿Ella cree en verdad que con eso conseguirá tu perdón? ¿Cree acaso que se borrara con eso todo el dolor que sufrió tantos años?"_

- ¡No esta vez no, si crees que iré a por ti corriendo te equivocas Yoruichi!- dijo una Soifong con el seño fruncido, que cogiendo el micrófono de la mesa con fuerza elegía la siguiente canción, esta vez era su turno y tenia la canción correcta para lo que sentía en ese momento.

No le dio tiempo a la pelivioleta siquiera bajar del pequeño escenario, la música sonaba y Yoruichi sentía que sus piernas, siempre veloces, no podían moverse ni un centímetro.

Ambas mesas estaban a la expectativa, esto ya no era una competencia, esto se había convertido en declaraciones ocultas entre dos personas que no encontraban otra forma de comunicarse.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la canción Soifong solo miraba a la mesa…concentrada y con los ojos cerrados…cantaba con todo el dolor que sentía y con el odio que había guardado tanto tiempo….

"_**Tú piensas que yo me muero sin ti. Que desde que huiste. La paso llorando sin fin**_

_**Y crees que no. No podré seguir. Que estoy deprimida desde tu partida"**_

Primera puñalada y Yoruichi sentía que su corazón se estrujaba con cada palabra de esa canción y las cosas no parecían que iban a mejorar…

"_**Y yo la paso bailando Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti **_

_**Y tú estás imaginando Que paso mis noches en vela Muriendo por ti**_

_**Y yo la paso bailando Amando mi libertad ya sin ti**_

_**Y cuando recuerdo Tu nombre y tus besos Me río de ti"**_

En esta parte de la canción Soifong ya no estaba sentada, se había levantado con fuerza mirando a Yoruichi directamente a los ojos, con un brillo de odio, sufrimiento…unos ojos con sed de venganza.

Ambas mesas miraban como la pequeña capitana se acercaba a paso seguro arriba de la tarima sin quitarle la vista a Yoruichi. Urahara sentía ganas de sacarla de ahí, sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo y no pensaba que podría soportar más tiempo. Pero no podía intervenir estaba con las manos atadas y sólo podía confiar en que su amiga sabría como contraatacar, no por nada era la gran Shioin Yoruichi,

"_**Te aviso que yo soy mejor así. Que cuando te fuiste Perdiste lo único bueno de ti"**_

Yoruichi no sabía en qué momento Soifong se había acercado tanto a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa que no le conocía…

"_**Que nadie te dio. Lo que yo te di. Y ahora tu vida. Ha quedado vacía sin mi"**_

Soifong termino esa frase empujando suavemente a su ex-maestra, dándole un marcado significado a esa parte de la letra. La morena no podía moverse, se dejaba hacer y en ese último empujón sentía que su vida de verdad estaba vacía. Su cabeza estaba agachada y su cerquillo tapaba su rostro, una pequeña lágrima se resbaló silenciosa por su rostro, mientras su corazón le decía que hiciera algo…

¡Y tenía razón!...No lo iba a soportar más…no iba a perderla, !no quería perderla!…tomo un respiro y dio una mirada a su amigo para que pusiera la siguiente canción, con la que pensaba terminar todo esto…

"_**Y yo la paso bailando Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti **_

_**Y tu estas imaginando Que paso mis noches en vela Muriendo por ti**_

_**Y yo la paso bailando Amando mi libertad ya sin ti**_

_**Y cuando recuerdo Tu nombre y tus besos Me río de ti**"_

Soifong terminaba la canción dándole la espalda a la morena, sintiéndose triunfante; aunque dentro algo le dolía, dentro…su corazón… sufría. No entendía…!¿Por qué?, si la persona que le hizo tanto daño ahora sentía su dolor…Se permitió una última mirada a Yoruichi de reojo; y la vio, ahí parada apretando el micrófono. Se disponía a caminar, cuando sintió una mano reteniendo la suya y una melodía que no reconocía comenzaba a sonar lentamente…

Notas de autor:

Sé que no es mucho pero la verdad me costaba continuarla y me cuesta terminarla…así que mis disculpas si demora otros años mas el final final xD … oh! y si alguien sabe como terminarla sería muy útil su ayuda …la inspiración no es mi fuerte …Mil disculpas nuevamente por la súper demora…pero bueno nunca fui muy buena escribiendo historias…y también disculpen si en partes no se entiende y las fallas ortográficas…:D…nos vemos ;)


End file.
